


Аптекарь из Косого переулка

by Alastory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drama, Gen, Humor, Magic, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Каждое утро, застегивая манжеты белоснежной рубашки и повязывая на шею платок, Тодороки думал только об одном: «Непременно… непременно уволюсь».





	1. Chapter 1

Каждое утро, застегивая манжеты белоснежной рубашки и повязывая на шею платок, Тодороки думал только об одном: «Непременно… непременно уволюсь. Завтра! Отличная мысль! Так и поступлю».

Все то время, пока он одергивал сюртук и надевал мантию, в его голове крутились подходящие фразочки и формулировки, которые, конечно же, вошли бы в его заявление, написанное витиеватым почерком зелеными чернилами. Скорее всего, там было бы нечто в духе «Прошу освободить меня от обязанностей не позднее…» и «Прошу выплатить мне следующую сумму… и компенсацию в счет пропущенного отпуска».

И каждый раз Тодороки неизбежно сталкивался с мыслью, что прежде чем принимать скоропалительные решения, необходимо хорошенько обмозговать, когда же владельцу аптеки будет удобно его уволить; какую часть жалованья ему выплатят, а какая часть останется в чужих карманах. Вслед за этим он не кстати вспоминал, что надо бы принять посылку из Шотландии, пересчитать банки с русалочьей чешуей, проверить, сколько унций осталось от запасов толченого когтя гиппогрифа, а также сколько перьев того же животного. Конечно, не каждый понедельник, среду или пятницу приходили новые ингредиенты, шкуры, останки, волшебные субстанции и эссенции, и, конечно же, не обязательно из Шотландии (бывало из Греции, Африки, даже России — да со всего света, чего уж таить!), но дел у Тодороки всегда было по горло. Так просто не уволиться. Куда уж, такая ответственность!

«До завтра подождет», — в конце концов вздыхал он со скорбным вздохом и, нахлобучив шляпу, отправлялся на службу. 

Мостовая Косого переулка хлюпала грязью, как это обычно и бывало в середине осени. Смурое утро нагоняло тоску, а ледяной ветер умудрялся разыскивать даже в самой плотной мантии какие-нибудь потаенные уголки, швы и кармашки, чтобы коснутся ледяными пальцами тела. То и дело Тодороки брал озноб. 

«Придется сварить немного кофе, если не хочу простыть. Иначе мистер Молд вольет в меня несколько пинт новой антипростудной настойки «Чихай на здоровье». Бр-р-р… Нет, на такие жертвы я не пойду», — поежился он, переступая очередную грязную лужицу, образовавшуюся на месте выбоины. 

Каждое утро ровно в семь тридцать пять Тодороки поворачивал ключ в замке под вывеской «Аптека м-ра Молда. За нами не заплесневеет!» и несколькими рекламными табличками, где говорилось: «Южно-беркширские пиявки вернут вам здоровье и молодость даже ценой вашей жизни!»; «Вы будете чихать на здоровье, хваля «Чихай на здоровье»! Результат сейчас, или вернем вам деньги!»; «Лучшая чешуя и когти всех тварей волшебного мира!». Дверь открывалась бесшумно, но закрывалась с негромким хлопком, звоном стекла и робким «дзынь!» колокольчика. 

Как обычно, войдя, Тодороки не спешил повернуть табличку «закрыто» другой стороной. Вместо этого он доставал палочку из кармана, за пару взмахов зажигал свет в магазинчике и, направив ее конец на потухший камин, некоторое время стоял неподвижно, пока с негромким хлопком не появлялись мощные языки пламени. Яркое зарево в один миг заливало стеклянные бока бутылей, бутылок и флаконов; причудливо украшенные хрустальные чаши и многоярусные подставки, но тут же угасало. 

Частенько пламя в камине прогревало остывшую за ночь комнату и склад за стеной за какие-нибудь пятнадцать минут, однако в этот день осенний холод почему-то упрямился и не желал выметаться из владений Тодороки. 

«Что ж, я подожду», — верно рассудил он и в несколько взмахов палочки достал неприметную жестянку с полки в углу, а из посудного шкафа — кофейник, две чашки, сахарницу, несколько чайных ложек и упаковку слегка зачерствевших крекеров. Жестянка открылась, ложечка зачерпнула оттуда несколько горок кофе, поместила в кофейник (тот уже чудесным образом наполнился чуть теплой водой), а сам кофейник аккуратно подлетел к камину и подставил огню один из начищенных боков. Вскоре он закипел, и тогда Тодороки, коснувшись палочкой двух невидимых точек в воздухе, перемешал готовый кофе и приказал кофейнику разлить его по двум чашкам. Тут же сахарница с готовностью отбросила крышку, и два белых кубика нырнули в кофе. 

Когда с приготовлениями было покончено, Тодороки, чуть позевывая, снял мантию (предварительно стряхнув с нее одиночные капли — такая сырость на дворе!), поместил на вешалку вместе со шляпой, спрятал палочку в футляр на поясе и двинулся к стойке, чуть дрожа на ходу (комната так и не прогрелась). Усевшись на свое место, он уже сам вскрыл упаковку с крекерами и закинул парочку в рот. Запил их восхитительно-горячим кофе, чувствуя, что вот теперь-то он точно проснулся. 

«Ничего со мной не случится. В этот раз все обойдется. В конце концов, не каждый же день человека преследуют неудачи», — уговаривал себя Тодороки, хрустя крекерами. — «Да и кто согласится меня заменить? Мистер Молд — порядочный чудак, с ним трудно вести дело… Еще и конкуренты… Нет, не время бросать мистера Молда. Пережду день, а там посмотрим».  
«Аптека м-ра Молда» не могла похвастаться такой же безупречной репутацией, как те же «Слизень и Джиггер» или детище мистера Малпеппера, скорее наоборот: к порогу мистера Молда приходили лишь самые отчаянные, кому уже заказан вход в вышеупомянутые заведения. Приходили, конечно, и торопливые субъекты, которых приводило в дурное настроение одна лишь мысль о том, что им придется постоять лишние пару минут в очередях под кровом «Слизень и Джиггер»; и коллекционеры, стремящиеся перехватить парочку качественных коготков и перьев (да, чем-чем, а этим товаром мистер Молд мог похвастаться); и сомнительные личности, экспериментирующие с начинками пирогов, подушек и волшебных палочек. Мистер Молд старался не отказывать никому. И пусть его делу недавно исполнилось всего-то пятнадцать лет (что по меркам Косого переулка лишь миг), а узкий круг клиентов он все-таки успел заиметь.

В некотором роде Тодороки уже привык видеть у прилавков этих странных личностей. Особенно жуткого господина, облепленного засохшими мумифицированными кистями. Полуистлевшие пальцы шевелились, почесывали ему подбородок и шею, а беспокойная ладонь, скрывавшая лицо, то и дело зажимала господину виски.

— Будьте добры, пять унций мази от чесотки, — неизменно просил посетитель. Ничего иного он принципиально не брал.

— Вам с гноем бубонтюбера и ромашкой? — вежливости ради уточнял Тодороки.

— Да, да… именно...— с нервным смешком соглашался господин, и полуистлевшие кисти на лице и шее приходили в движение. Почерневшие пальцы поскребывали кожу хозяина со странным сухим звуком. Почему-то это напоминало Тодороки о связке змей-гремучек, чьи хвосты трещали примерно так же.

Странный господин заявлялся в аптеку по понедельникам и пятницам. Судя по всему, расход мази у него шел не унциями, а галлонами. Впрочем, этот клиент вел себя тихо, вежливо и не наносил аптеке никакого ущерба. Чего не скажешь о других посетителях.  
Примерно раз в месяц в «Аптеку м-ра Молда» захаживала девица-анимаг, не способная контролировать трансформацию. То и дело ее хорошенькая черноволосая головка превращалась в жабью, и тогда Тодороки требовалось некоторое время, чтобы привести бедняжку в чувство. В ход шли чихательные микстуры, настои из насекомых и многое другое. По итогу сумма набиралась кругленькая, а однажды посетительнице пришлось уплатить целый галлеон за все выпитые снадобья. Естественно, анимаг приходила лишь за зельем, стабилизирующим обращение, только не успевала принять его вовремя. 

— Ничего не поделаешь!.. — каждый раз с приквакиванием сокрушалась та и лезла в сумочку. Руки у нее то и дело покрывались зеленой шкуркой и слизью, отчего клиентка так прилипала к кошельку, что Тодороки приходилось бежать за «Антислизь-раствором». 

Но в этот день анимаг-лягушка превзошла все ожидания Тодороки.

Зашла она невовремя, некстати, поскольку аптекарь в то время помещал еще живых бабочек и сверчков под стеклянный колпак для лучшей демонстрации онных. И, естественно, завидев насекомых, посетительница мигом «отрастила» жабью голову, а длинный, похожий на кнут, язык метнулся к проклятому колпаку, сшибая на своем пути все банки и склянки. Колпак треснул в руках Тодороки — тот даже не вскрикнул, лишь устало поморщился. 

А пока он липкими от крови руками силился достать палочку из футляра, лягушачий язык без устали громил лавку, пытаясь ухватить всех разлетевшихся сверчков. Посетительницу не смущало даже то, что на кончике его блестело сразу несколько осколков. 

Добравшись, наконец, до палочки, Тодороки со скорбным вздохом принялся колдовать. Для начала он резким движением вытянул из рук осколки, не забыв избавить от них и язык посетительницы. Затем остановил кровь и наложил швы с помощью парочки штопающих заклинаний. Покончив с первой помощью, Тодороки через «Акцио!» призвал сразу несколько склянок со стабилизирующим зельем и метнул их в антимага на манер «Зелья взрыва». Посетительницу охватили клубы дыма, послышалось возмущенное кваканье. Когда дым рассеялся, Тодороки увидел девицу с весьма человеческой головой. В зубах она держала сверчка.

— Квакзвините… — выплюнула она вместе с насекомым.

— Боюсь, вам придется оплатить ущерб, — скорбно выдохнул Тодороки и принялся колдовать, стараясь вернуть на место разбитые и разлитые эссенции и микстуры, рассыпанные ингредиенты и сбитые с полок банки с мазями и кремами. Впрочем, разбирал завалы он вполне виртуозно, поскольку выучил немало подходящих заклинаний и заговоров, чтобы защищать, восстанавливать и возвращать на место свой товар. Только за всем не уследишь и каждую бутылочку не зашепчешь.

Покончив с этим хаосом, Тодороки сел за конторку, вынул перо из чернильницы и принялся царапать в книге с пометкой «Уценка» потерянные позиции. Изредка он бормотал себе под нос:

— Три пинты желудочного сока упыря… Повреждены связки мяты и белладонны… Потеря в шесть пучков… Тридцать унций пыльцы… На один галлеон только за это…

К счастью, посетительница, устроив погром, даже не думала бежать прочь. Вместо этого она покорно ждала своей участи, вытаращив абсолютно круглые лягушачьи глаза. 

Итог был неумолим: три галлеона, восемь сиклей и 25 кнатов. Естественно, таких денег клиентка с собой не носила. Пришлось ей давать расписку. 

Распрощались они мило и вежливо, с взаимным легким поклоном. Под конец анимаг проквакала:

— Большая цена… но теперь известно… что зелье не только внутрь принимать надо. 

— Ждем вас в любой день, — вежливо свернул разговор Тодороки, желая поскорей вернуться к уборке. Упыринный желудочный сок проел несколько полок и проделал дыру в полу. Ко всему прочему теперь в аптеке стояла жуткая вонь: нечто тухлое, сродни недопереваренному сгнившему мясу.

Не успел Тодороки проветрить аптеку и восстановить полки, как к нему заявилась следующая напасть. Еще одна девица, к счастью, не анимаг. Если судить по тому списку лекарств и зелий, который она подала ему с невероятно радостным выражением лица, эта особа страдала излишней невесомостью. И страдала давно, на памяти аптекаря уже года два. Однажды Тодороки не выдержал и поинтересовался, что с ней приключилось, раз она каждый раз просит одно и то же.

— Понимаете… в детстве я угодила… в котел с зельем… Нет-нет, не подумайте, оно уже остыло! Совсем не жглось! — замахала клиентка руками, неловко улыбаясь. Тогда же Тодороки приметил, что глаза у нее точно бренди или чистый янтарь без примесей — раскаленное вешнее солнце. 

— Так что же? — с вежливым интересом подтолкнул к разговору он, желая узнать больше подробностей.

— Знаете… понятия не имею, что там варилось… но одна из редких побочек… Невесомость. Представляете, как я напугалась, когда меня впервые со двора унесло? Хорошо, что за флюгер зацепилась! А то бы улетела как Дороти! 

— Простите, кто? — непонимающе выгнул бровь Тодороки.

— Ну… Дороти? Не читали?

— Боюсь, мне это не знакомо, — вежливо возразил аптекарь, а затем добавил. — Пожалуйста, подождите меня здесь. Некоторые снадобья еще не распакованы. Понадобится время.

— Сколько угодно! Я никуда не спешу! — обрадовала его клиентка, одарив сияющей улыбкой. 

Тодороки двинулся вглубь склада, молясь всем богам, чтобы в этот раз невесомая девица ничего не выкинула. Пару раз она уже зависала над прилавком, точно шарик, которому недоставало гелия, и Тодороки не мог ее даже выпроводить — посетительница никак не желала протискиваться через дверь, сколько бы он ни пытался ей помочь.

— А вы знаете, даже свинцовые ботинки не всегда помогают! — с неясным оптимизмом заявила она тогда, силясь допрыгнуть до земли. Или хотя бы носками ботинок коснуться.

— В таком случае подождите действие зелья, — скорбно вздохнул Тодороки, не зная, что ему делать, если в аптеку зайдет еще кто-нибудь. — Прошу, постарайтесь не хвататься за полки и товар. 

Однако в этот осенний день удача решила повернуться к Тодороки спиной. Когда он вернулся, неся маленький ящик, забитый нужными снадобьями, невесомая девица уже парила под потолком, сшибая чучела сов, коробки с когтями, связки пергаментов и многое-многое другое. Ингредиенты, свитки, перья, баночки и коробочки сыпались на пол дождем.  
Тодороки аж онемел от этого зрелища и не сразу догадался поставить свою ношу хоть куда-нибудь. И все же ему хватило сообразительности не выпустить из рук ящик, не впасть в панику и не накричать на глупую клиентку.

— Как… как вы там оказались? — почти не меняясь в лице и не повышая тона, поинтересовался аптекарь.

— Ой… простите… Простите меня… У вас на блюде лежало такое… такое аппетитное маршмеллоу… Думала… ну думала… возьму и заплачу потом… — чуть ли не в слезах затараторила бедняжка, то и дело стукаясь макушкой о потолок, к слову сказать, непомерно высокий. Не зала Хогвартса, но для полок с двумя миллионами наименований товара хватит. 

— Сейчас же спускайтесь вниз! — потребовал Тодороки, но тут же захлопнул рот, осознавая всю глупость сказанного. 

— Не могу! Я боюсь повалить полки!

— Ничего не трогайте! Погодите, сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю, — жестом остановил ее аптекарь и, поставив, наконец, ящичек с лекарствами на прилавок, вооружился палочкой.

— Не буду… ой! — пообещала девица и смахнула с потолка подвешенный на крюках макет бумажного дракона. Тот вдруг ожил, прорычал что-то, обнажив белые клыки, и схлопнулся. Рассыпался мелкими резными бумажками, похожими на конфетти. 

Тодороки хлопнул себя по лицу, а затем провел ладонью от лба до подбородка, силясь успокоиться. Вскоре ему это удалось. Даже идея пришла в голову.

— Послушайте! Сейчас я подниму к вам бутылку с лекарством, нормализующим вес. Затем «Элексир тяжести» и «Оптимальной гравитации». Вы сможете выпить столько? Боюсь, у нас нет времени ждать, когда подействует малая дозировка. Что вы съели? «Облачный маршмеллоу»?

— Н-наверное, — с запинкой ответила клиентка, сбив плечом какую-то банку с шариками. По счастью, она не успела понять, что в ней хранились глазные яблоки. 

— Если так, то ваше тело потеряло… всего-то пять килограмм веса…. Сколько вы весите? 

— П-прошу… н-не задавайте таких…

— Я вспомнил ваш вес. Он указан в рецепте. По моим расчетам, вы съели не один маршмеллоу, а целую… банку?

— П-простите! — панически закричала девица, краснея как рак.

— Вам придется оплатить ущерб, — ледяным тоном напомнил Тодороки, а сам, поднимая с помощью «Вингардиум Левиоса» первую бутылку, подумал: 

«Меры экстренные, ничего не попишешь. В худшем случае вы сплющитесь, вдавитесь в пол. Только мистер Молд строго-настрого запретил обращаться к властям и вызывать бригаду из Св. Мунго. Бесчеловечно, конечно, но мне все еще нужна эта работа».  



	2. Chapter 2

Едва Тодороки спустил посетительницу с небес на землю и сел за конторку, чтобы составить опись всего порченного товара, как в аптеку вошел необъятных размеров совершенно круглый мужчина. Шея у него сливалась с пузом, а огромные зубы напоминали видом капкан.

— От изжоги что-нибудь, пожалста, — невнятно прогремел он. 

Тодороки вздрогнул, хотел было извиниться и выпроводить клиента вон, чтоб по разлитым зельям не топтался, однако же язык примерз к небу: мужчина этот уж слишком пугал. Решив, что отказывать такому клиенту себе дороже, аптекарь кивнул и двинулся в кладовую. 

Хватило и пяти минут поисков, чтобы оставленный без присмотра мужчина учинил самый настоящий хаос. Он жрал все, что только попадалось под руку: весы, счеты, бутылки с касторкой, жабьи глаза и высохшие куриные ноги, когти и перья. Когда Тодороки застал его за этим преступлением, тот аппетитно хрустел стеклом. Жрал бедняга, очевидно, в совершенном беспамятстве.

— Остолбеней! — прикрикнул Тодороки, резко взмахивая палочкой. Мужчина окаменел, прекратил жевать очередную мензурку и грузно повалился на шкаф-стенд с «Чихай на здоровье!». Один миг — и вот весь годовой запас этой невероятной дряни ушел на необъятного посетителя. 

Тодороки хлопнул себя по лбу, думая, что над его головой точно вьется какое-нибудь проклятие. Быть вместилищем всех неудач обычному человеку никак невозможно.

***

Тодороки скорбно мел крупные осколки банок, попутно бросая тоскливые взгляды на совершенно заваленный всякой всячиной и залитый всевозможными составами и эликсирами прилавок. Он даже боялся садиться за конторку, предполагая, что ущерб вырос до сотни галлеонов. Конечно, аптеку пришлось закрыть пораньше, чтоб хотя бы как-то минимизировать потери. 

Только табличка «Закрыто» не сумела отгородить Тодороки от новых напастей. В этот раз дверь распахнуло… огромное ястребиное крыло, и вслед за ним в аптеку просочился вертлявый молодой мужчина с наглыми глазенками, мерцающими под стеклами новомодных очков.

— Уважаемый, а у вас водички магловской не найдется? Ну или что-нибудь совсем уж магловское? — весело спросил он, похлопывая огромными крыльями. 

— Простите, что? — только и сумел выдавить из себя Тодороки.

— Ну знаете… холодный кофе… газировка там? Уж до чего люблю наших умельцев, а все-таки нет ничего лучше магловской газировки! Чудо, как хороша! Так что? Угостите? — состроил невинную улыбку крылатый мужчина. Вдруг от правого крыла оторвалось крупное перо и со звуком «вшу-у-ух» рвануло к потолку, к верхним полкам и пронзило банку. Послышался треск, который показалась в воцарившейся тишине отчего-то невероятно громким, даже оглушительным. 

Банка разлетелась осколками — сверху посыпались затвердевшие икринки василиска. Галлеон за штуку. Стоило им коснуться пола, как они лопались с черным дымком, и к потолку поднималась тонкая струйка вони, какая бывает от тухлых яиц. 

Тодороки стоял, как вкопанный, с наиглупейшим видом считая ущерб икринками. Двадцать шесть… двадцать семь… двадцать восемь…

— Ну что ж, нет — так нет! Пора мне! — сделав вид, что он не при делах, крылатый мужчина попятился, сшиб левым плечом какую-то полку, поморщился от звона стекла, весь сжался, гаденько ухмыльнулся и затрусил к выходу с видом напакостившего кота. Звякнул колокольчик. Не успел Тодороки и в себя прийти, а вредителя уж след простыл. 

— К дьяволу! — не выдержав, выругался аптекарь и стукнул кулаком по раскрытой ладони.

***

Ко всем прочим бедам к вечеру в аптеку заскочил мистер Молд. 

— Что за погром, Тодороки? Мы ведь и так в убыток работаем! — прищурившись, выдал он. Тодороки хмуро глядел на хозяина лавки, не имея никаких душевных сил, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, хоть как-то возразить. Он просто молча подал книгу с описью порченного товара. Вид у аптекаря был бледный, под глазами темнели синяки, а правая щека беспританно дергалась, как будто Тодороки пытался улыбнуться. Только ему совсем было не до улыбок. В душе его шли черные ливни. 

Полистав книгу, мистер Молд кивнул, показав, что принял данные к сведению. Длинная маска-клюв почти полностью скрывала его лицо, поэтому сказать, как наниматель воспринял эти новости, Тодороки не мог. 

— Ну что ж, Тодороки… Ты долго работал на меня и заслужил мое доверие. Только что я принял решение…

У Тодороки дыхание перехватило. Скорее всего, его уволят с позором.

—… поручить аптеку тебе. Теперь ты владеешь всем этим… — мистер Молд развел руками, будто силился обнять все стеллажи, расставленные по периметру. — Бумаги я уже оформил. Считай, владельцем сделался с этой минуты, — деловито добавил он, вытаскивая из-за пазухи пачку пергаментов. 

— Но… но убытки… — прохрипел Тодороки, ошеломленный решением шефа.

— Уж прости… но теперь это не моя забота, — равнодушным тоном напомнил мистер Молд и, отечески похлопав Тодороки по плечу, легким шагом выскользнул из аптеки.

***

Закончив подсчитывать убытки, Тодороки вывел финальную сумму — три тысячи галлеонов, 7 сиклей и 13 кнатов. Целое состояние. Годовое жалование и то меньше. 

Плечи Тодороки опустились, в глазах застыло тупое равнодушие. Он больше не знал, как платить поставщикам, как пополнять запасы. Как держать этот шаткий бизнес на плаву. И даже уволиться больше нельзя. 

Когда Тодороки уже намыливал веревку, закрытую дверь выбило взрывом. Стекло и щепки разлетелись во все стороны, добив те бутыли и бутылки, какие по великой случайности остались целы.

— Эй! Слышь ты! Сколько стучать-то можно! Что за хренов сервис у вас?! — орал во всю глотку тот, кто вломился в закрытую дверь и вынес ее без всякой жалости. 

— Мы закрыты, — прошелестел Тодороки, не поднимая головы. Видеть придурка, который вломился и догромил аптеку, совсем не хотелось. 

— Плевать мне, закрыты или нет! Пластырь давай! Эй! — послышались тяжелые шаги. Последнее некто проревел над самым ухом, схватив Тодороки за грудки. Черная злость закипела в душе аптекаря. Пыльцы сами вытянули из чехла палочку:

— Эварте Статум! 

Несмотря на то, что незваный гость был всего лишь в метре от Тодороки, заклинание без проблем отодрало его от аптекаря. Перекувыркнувшись пару раз в воздухе, незнакомый грубиян впечатался в стену, однако с успехом приземлился на ноги. Выпрямился, злобно ухмыльнулся и прогремел:

— На дуэль вызываешь? Хрен тебе! Голыми руками размажу! — выплюнув эту угрозу, он и вправду не стал доставать палочку, а просто закатал рукава мантии, демонстрируя впечатляющие бицепсы, и двинулся на Тодороки.

Тот же испуганно вытаращился и запустил в агрессивного посетителя еще несколько заклинаний:

— Локомотор Виббли! Отключись! Остолбеней! 

Однако парень (к слову, невероятно рослый и крупный блондин с дьявольскими рефлексами) с легкостью увернулся от каждого заряда, мастерски отскакивая в самый последний момент.

«Он что, из Гриффиндора?» — только и успел подумать Тодороки перед тем, как массивный кулак влетел в правую щеку, а затем еще один угодил прямико в челюсть и вырубил аптекаря.

Оставив новоиспеченного хозяина лавки отдыхать на руинах, агрессивный парень в черной мантии с красной подкладкой вдруг заметил что-то на полу и расплылся в зверской ухмылке:

— О, пластырь!

***

Тодороки стоял у петли, слегка покачиваясь на стуле. Природное чувство равновесия не позволяло упасть так сразу. Вот и выбить табуретку с первого тычка не удастся — наверняка устоит.

Сунув шею в петлю, аптекарь тяжко вздохнул и в который раз обвел глазами царящую вокруг разруху. Пол местами дымился, обломки полок и осколки снадобий спрессовались в небольшие горки, в воздухе витала пыль и труха растений. Закатное солнце бросило свой последний луч на разгромленную полку над головой Тодороки.

Тяжко вздохнув, он принялся настраиваться, чтобы, наконец, покончить со всеми несчастьями, что выпали ему в жизни. 

Вдруг звякнул колокольчик. Тодороки в некотором изумлении глянул на дверь (которую собрал почти что из щепок и вставил несколькими часами ранее, чтобы никто не потревожил его в самый ответственный момент). На пороге стоял худой паренек с ярко-зелеными вихрами и такими гигантскими веснушками, что те напоминали гречневую шелуху. 

— Простите… кажется… вы подавали объявление… Или не подавали… Я ищу работу… мистер… мистер… — забормотал он, не решаясь поднять головы. А когда все-таки поднял, издал истошный крик и кометой бросился к Тодороки. — Что же вы делаете?! Так нельзя! Мистер, не сходите с места! 

Паренек так стиснул колени аптекаря, не давая ему сойти с табуретки, что тот ненароком подумал о трещинах в чашечках. 

— Не переживайте, все наладится… все наладится… это не повод покончить с жизнью… Мистер Молд! Я готов работать у вас за меньшую плату! Я готов помогать вам во всем! Только пожалуйста, мистер Молд, не лезьте в петлю!

Тодороки мрачно усмехнулся. Жестокая судьба преподнесла ему еще один подарочек. Еще одно несчастье. Или счастье? Как посмотреть. 


End file.
